The Vampire Games
by El Santosa
Summary: Katherine Pierce had herself prepared for her first Hunger Games. Not with intensive training nor sweet talk to get strong allies, but something wicked... something very Katherine... One shot.


"You're dead!" his lips are trembling, fear masked his face as he saw the 17 years old girl he killed an hour ago. He's completely sure that the sword was going deep enough inside her chest, even going through her heart. He knows because he was there. He heard the cannon. He stood next to her dead body long enough to make sure, before left so the aircraft could take her.

"I'm Katherine Pierce." she said coldly, "I'm a survivor."

Her red eyes glared at him, the boy she hated for a very long time, even before the 74th Hunger Games. She didn't give a crap when Claudius Templesmith announced that Tributes from the same district could together be the Victors. She hates him very much that decided to form an ally with the Careers, letting them treated her like a slave. She let those monstrous kids use all the sleeping bags while she curled up in the corner of their tent only with her clothes and a thin jacket, bringing their weapons while they were hunting the other Tributes, and eat the least and last of all of them, just long enough to keep herself alive before secretly poisoned their food with Nightlocks, killed them all at once.

Then, while she was walking around the woods with weapons and supplies she took from Cornucopia, she met her fellow District 5 Tributes, someone she'd known since Elementary School, Aaron. And soon, all of the bad memories of bullying, all the mean names he used to call her back then, started flooding in as she swung her sword towards him. But, of course, the little orphan was nothing compared to the giant jock. She was defeated, and died in the battle.

Unknown to the arrogant boy, the girl he killed already has a backup plan. Before being brought to the Capitol, Katherine managed to hide a small tube of vampire blood and a daylight ring she stole from a dying vampire she found in the woods. And then, just before going to the aircraft that brought them to the arena, she slipped them nicely inside the bandage that wrapped her shoulder because of an accident in the Training Center—an accident that she intended to happen. She kept them very well that they could passed the inspection, and it wasn't a big deal hide them from the Careers, waiting for the right time to use them. She proudly show the tube to the camera right before she drink the blood, gave everyone watching the show a happy toast and say, "Now the odds are definitely in my favor. Drinks up!"

She woke up just a few minutes after Aaron left, a few seconds before the aircraft arrived. Her vision was still a bit blurry when she licked her finger, drinking her own blood that running down from her mouth when she was still human. And so, she became something she has ever wanted. Something that require so many sacrifices but truly worth it : a vampire. And with the help of the daylight ring, she is now surely the strongest person in the arena.

Her first kill as a vampire was that Mellark guy. Her partner, Katniss, whose he shared a pathetic romance show back in the Capitol, could do nothing and decided to run after seeing her arrow do nothing to Katherine's throat. She didn't bother to catch her, and went to Aaron as soon as she smelled his blood in the air. And there he is, standing right in front of her, begging and crying for his life. Even though she might still have a mercy for him, she couldn't resist her crave for his blood. It clouds her mind, her humanity, and push her to the edge of blood lust.

She felt it. She enjoyed it. And when her fangs finally out of his flesh, she felt a lot more hunger. She realized that the two remaining Tributes wouldn't satisfy it. She needs more, and she knows where to look. Her supernatural sight found a hidden camera inside a branch above her and lifted her head, wiped Aaron's blood from the edge of her lips and say, "Watch out, Gamemakers. I'm coming for ya…"


End file.
